musicafandomcom_es-20200214-history
James Blunt
James Blunt (nacido James Hillier Blount, 22 de febrero de 1974) es un músico inglés cuyo primer álbum, Back to Bedlam y su primer sencillo de toda su carrera, "You're Beautiful", le llevó a la fama en 2005. Su estilo es una mezcla de pop, rock y folk. Junto con la voz, James Blunt también toca la guitarra y el piano. Blunt ganó dos premios Brit Awards y dos premios Ivor Novello y fue nominado para cinco premios Grammy en 2006. Posteriormente, Blunt lanzó su segundo álbum, All the Lost Souls, en 2007. El primer sencillo de su segundo disco, "1973", fue Número 1 Mundial en octubre de 2007, superando a "You're Beautiful", que llegó al número 2 en el United World Chart. Antes de músico, Blunt entró en el ejército después de graduarse en la Real Academia Militar de Sandhurst. Logró el grado de capitán y actuó con la fuerza de paz de la OTAN en Kosovo y dejó el ejército como un miembro de Life Guard Regiment en la Casa de Caballería Británica. Carrera musical Con el primer debut de James Blunt en el Reino Unido, "You're Beautiful" publicado en mayo de 2005, obtuvo éxito a nivel mundial, siendo número uno en Gran Bretaña varias semanas, por encima de Coldplay, y en multitud de países como: España, Alemania, Italia, Estados Unidos, Perú y Argentina. Su segundo sencillo "High" fue elegido para un anuncio publicitario de Vodafone en Italia, lo que le catapultó a la fama, alcanzando con dicha canción el Top 10. Asimismo, fue elegida para el anuncio de las noticias de Antena 3 en España. Su tercer sencillo, "Wisemen", se quedó en el puesto 44º. Con su cuarto sencillo "Goodbye my lover" continúa sacando partido a canciones melancólicas con letras tristes y cautivadoras. En el 2006 sacó su nuevo álbum "Chasing Time: the Bedlam Sessions"; el cual es un cd+dvd. Este incluye grandes de sus temas como "You're beautiful", "High", "Tears and Rain" o "Goodbye my lover", que también figuran en su primer CD. Además en el dvd (en vivo desde los estudios de la BBC) y también en el cd aparece una nueva canción: "Where is my mind", que es un cover de Pixies. Por otra parte en el cd aparecen canciones como "Sugar Coated", "Where is my mind" (ya mencionada), y "Fall at your Feet"; algunas de las cuales figuraban en sus singles. Existen canciones cantadas por Blunt que no son suyas, otras las cuales no están en ningunos de sus cds (inéditas), o que están en alguno de sus singles, como: *Alright Tonight. *Breathe. *Chocolate *Close Your Eyes (En el single "Goodbye my lover"). *Coz I Love You (Original de Slade). *Dancing Days. *Dear Katie (En el single "1973"). *Dont Go. *Fall At Your Feet (Original de Crowded House, en el single "You're beautiful"). *Here We Go Again o Standing All Alone. *I Dont Believe. *I Want You (Original de Bob Dylan). *If There's Any Justice (Original de Lemar). *In A Little While (Original de U2). *In Flowers o Butterfly. *Je Realise (Con Sinik). *Rocky Racoon (Original de Los Beatles). *So Happy. *Sugar-Coated (En el single "High"). *Where Is My Mind? (Original de The Pixies). *Wild World (Original de Cat Stevens). *Young Folks (En el single "Carry You Home") Más información acerca de estos covers y cuando fueron publicados (en inglés) Discografía *2004: Back to Bedlam (11.000.000 copias vendidas) *2006: Chasing Time: The Bedlam Sessions (2.000.000 copias vendidas) (DVD/CD) *2007: All the Lost Souls (4.500.000 copias vendidas) Notoriedad 2005 *MTV Europe Music Awards - Mejor Artista Nuevo *Q Awards - Mejor Artista Nuevo *Digital Music Awards - Mejor Artista Pop 2006 *NRJ Music Awards (Francia) - Mejor Artista Internacional *Brit Awards - Mejor Artista Pop y Mejor Artista Masculino *ECHO Awards (Alemania) - Mejor Artista Internacional *NME Awards - Peor Album *MTV Australia Video Music Awards - Canción del Año por You're Beautiful *Ivor Novello Awards - Mejor Actuación y Hit Internacional del Año *MTV Video Music Awards - Mejor Video Masculino y Mejor Cinematografía *World Music Awards - Mejor Artista Nuevoen el Mundo y Artista Británico con más Ventas en el Mundo *Teen Choice Awards (Estados Unidos) - Artista Masculino 2008 *ECHO Awards (Alemania) - Mejor Artista Masculino Internacional All The Lost Souls Tour 2008 Su nuevo tour llevó y llevará a James a casi todo rincón en el mundo, si hablamos en términos de la A a la Z desde Alemania hasta Uruguay, incluyendo el Reino Unido, Estados Unidos, China, Indonesia e incluso Sudamérica. El tour Latinoamericano estaba programado para Agosto de 2008, pero debido a que Blunt estará de gira con la cantante americana Sheryl Crow, no será posible, sino que Blunt estaría de gira para Enero y Febrero de 2009, en los siguientes países: *Argentina *Brasil *Chile *México *Perú *Uruguay *Venezuela *Colombia Se está negociando la posible aparición de James en el festival chileno "Viña del Mar" en su 50 edición así como también una posible aparación como telonero en el concierto que Elton John tiene programado para el mes de Enero en Buenos Aires, dejando en duda sin Blunt se presentaría sólo de esta forma en dicho país o también con su propio show. También se planea agregar más fechas para España en el mes de Febrero para cerrar su tour. James Blunt ha colaborado con Laura Pausini, en su último álbum Primavera Anticipada, en la canción "Primavera antcipada" y Primavera in anticipo, una canción compuesta por Laura con una melodía triste pero con un toque de optimismo. El disco de Laura que incluye este dueto salió a la venta el 8 de noviembre de 2008. Fuentes: *El Universal - http://www.eluniversal.com.mx/notas/501996.html *Muzik News - http://www.lt24online.com.ar/2008news/06/05a.html Enlaces externos * Página Oficial * Videos de la Gira Lost Souls * Discografía * James Blunt: Letras, Traducciones, Videos y Links * You're Beautiful Interpretación en español del significado de la letra. * Making Off de "You're Beautiful" * http://www.eluniversal.com.mx/notas/501996.html Nota sobre negociaciones de presentación en Viña del Mar 2009. Categoría:Cantantes del Reino Unido Categoría:Grupos de Warner Music Group Categoría:Guitarristas del Reino Unido Categoría:Nacidos en 1974 Categoría:Ganadores del Premio Ivor Novello